Trust
by Sophia Banks
Summary: Set after the Riechenbach fall, Sophia confronts Mycroft about the death of his brother. Drugs are mentioned once but are only called drugs, so it shouldn't be a problem I hope! (Sophia is my OC. But she's fourteen so there's no pairing for those who don't like that.) )


It took about a month for Sophia to get to Mycroft's, her mother insisted they stay in America until she was able to get enough vacation days. Mycroft had not offered to pay for their trip this time, in fact the man had gone completely silent, no calls inquiring about her health. had cried and begged her mother to reconsider, or to even call the illustrious Holmes brother. But they had never gotten his phone number.

Once they had arrived at the hotel Sophia had dropped her suitcase on her bed then ran out of the building, her mother following behind at a slower pace, demanding for her to slow down a bit! It seemed to take forever for them to get to the building in which his office was located, and as soon as they arrived Sophia bolted out of the vehicle before her mother could come to a complete stop!  
She ran up the stairs (the elevator was out of order) thinking absently that Mycroft probably hated having to walk that far purely out of impulse and love for the eldest Holmes.

Finally she arrived, and without a word, or a knock on the door she entered the cozy office where Mycroft was sitting at his desk. He looked at her in surprise, and stood up, "Sophia?" a rare look of concern crossing his features, she was completely out of breath and she was crying.

The young girl gathered enough energy to speak and walk with her arms outstretched towards him. "Oh, Mycroft!" she sobbed, wrapping her arms around his midsection. Her eyes were closed and tears rolled down her cheeks, "I'm so sorry about Sherlock! I'm so sorry!"  
She felt one arm cautiously reach over to grab the opposite shoulder, he did nothing else. He was standing stock still, obviously uncomfortable with the sudden human contact, and emotion. But willing to comfort in any way he could.  
The young girl grabbed at the fabric of his suite her arms now folded beneath her body, "He-he-he was a great man!" she said between sobs, "So smart, and…" her eyes closed and she felt Mycroft's grip on her shoulder tighten. The best he could do in this situation.  
Though Sophia loved Mycroft, she had been a fan of Sherlock ever since John's blogs had started! He would always hold a special place in her heart…  
"John's blogs says that you… You- you didn't though!" she said resolutely a horrible feeling rising in her stomach. There was no reply to this and the feeling grew even bigger, "I mean..." she stopped to change the subject, if it was true she didn't want to send him through a guilt trip!  
So instead she continued about Sherlock, probably a worse guilt trip then her last subject! "I always thought he was the most amazing perfect person until I came to London, of course... I mean he was still one of the most amazing men I had ever met but..." she sniffed feeling fresh tears roll down her cheeks, "I don't know any more!"

"Sophia..." Mycroft muttered, she could feel his body tense further and further as she continued to speak. Which made her feel worse but she didn't stop! "I'm so sorry!" she said, "I'm so, so sorry your bond was strange but it was there!"

"Sophia!" Mycroft's voice had risen, "He isn't dead." Sophia pulled away, her hands still gripping his suite, she looked into his eyes, "What?" most likely because of the shock, she had stopped crying. "He faked his death," Mycroft pulled his arm off of her shoulder and sat down, indicating for her sit down on the other side. Sophia felt lost, confused, embarrassed and a little bit angry! "Does John know?" she questioned her eyes narrowed. "No," Mycroft replied simply. The young girl bit her bottom lip, "Why?"  
He didn't answer her question, "I was hoping to keep you out of this whole… Mess," he said making a face and pulling open a desk drawer, he pulled a tissue box out of the drawer offering it to the young girl making a tiny tsk-ing sound. Sophia pulled several tissues out of the box and blew her nose hard then utilized another to wipe her eyes. She gave a half smile realizing that she probably looked like a mess! Not that he cared of course.  
She began to realize that it was a sign of pure trust that he told her this, but did he really trust her that much? They'd known each other for about two years; he had provided a father figure, a friend, and a mentor. But what had she provided? Someone who didn't take drugs and pretend to jump off buildings? She bit her bottom lip sniffing again, "Did you really… Sell him out to Moriarty?" she asked cautiously.  
"I did…"  
Her mouth flew open in shock, "Why? Why would you do something that awful?" she demanded trying to keep her tone as calm as possible but still feeling her face become warmer. "Sophia," he said putting a hand up to stop her babbling again, "I did because I wanted to, it was the most… Effective way of eliminating Moriarty and his web," he said pulling a small bin from under his desk and putting it over by her feet. Sophia dropped her crumpled tissues into it giving him a grateful look. She wasn't sure what to ask, what to do! She desperately wanted to tell her friends (Corry and Nora)  
As if he could read her thoughts Mycroft added with a firm tone, "It is imperative that you not tell anyone! I trust you can act, grieve as you were earlier."

Sophia nodded, "I will!" she said balling her hands into fists completely crushing her last tissue. Mycroft looked at her with something almost like pride. Sophia felt a butterfly fly like mad inside of her and she shifted in her seat trying not to giggle like a schoolgirl. Mycroft was looking her with interest as a blush made its way through her cheeks, he didn't say anything instead he pulled out his pocket(fob?) watch, "I'm afraid Sophia that I have someone important that I must speak to," he said, the look on his face indicating just who it was. Sophia nodded realizing that her mother was waiting for her! Standing up she put out her hand and he took it, "Mr. Holmes," she said seriously then gave a playful smile, "Miss Banks," Mycroft added, "Would you care to walk downstairs with me?"  
"Why of course, such a gentleman!" she was giggling now. Mycroft stood up and walked over to the door indicating for her to exit first, "Lady's first," he continued.  
Sophia thought this was the opposite of normal, but she liked how relaxed he was especially considering the things he had to do!  
Yes. Everything was going to be ok!

**I am on Mycroft's side one hundred percent!  
I know there are people that think that he ratted Sherlock out then helped him to fake his suicide, but there are loose ends that lead me to believe otherwise. Anyways!**

**Please Review (I'd love your opinions on this matter! And Mycroft my favorite character) and check out my other stories (3**


End file.
